


She Prefers Tea

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some light hearted fluff between Sun and Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Prefers Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonestardove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestardove/gifts).



> This was prompted by my sister to make. I hope you (and she) enjoy it. It might be a little OOC near then end but it's just fluff I wrote at the wee hours of the morning. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading and let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid

It started about two months ago. Sun had been working at a little coffee shop bookended by clothing outlets for a few weeks. He had come by the job easily enough after relocating to Vale from Vacuo. It didn't require too much hard work to make drinks, and to give them to snooty humans who liked weird coffee drinks that titles didn't even sound like real words half the time. He couldn't wrap his mind around people calling coffee sizes weird names trying to sound Italian and only half succeeding. 

It had been a pretty boring job up until SHE walked in that especially slow day. That raven black hair and entrancing eyes. The elegance she carried herself with that much contrasted with his chilled out demeanor. She definitely had never been in the shop before, he would have noticed her if she had. 

Sun never really forgot her after that. It wasn't that she was strange, per say. He just found it odd that a Faunus that good looking would hide it... She looked pretty human but he could just tell she wasn't. Maybe it was the cute black bow she was sporting that threw him off? Or the fact that she was extremely attractive? 

Another thing that he took notice of was that the girl practically walked in with her head in a book. It was rather impressive that she was able to waltz up to the counter order her drink with just a glance at the menu, and fish out the money in exact change. She even calculated the exact amount to add for tax. 

"May I have a name for the order, miss?" Sun asked trying to look cool.

"Blake," she mumbled before turning her back to the barista and walking away; planting herself at the table closest to the entrance. 

Giving a sigh after his somewhat "rejection", Sun prepared the drink and scribbled on her name on the cup. It was misspelled, of course. That was the only fun he got out of the job, well that, and getting to flirt with cute girls like hair bow across the room. Instead of Blake he wrote "Blade" and drew a winkie face next to it. He handed it to a coworker who was distributing the drinks and she called out the word written in confusion. Sun saw slight irritation visible on the girl named Blake's face. Her hair bow even twitched, which helped Sun's theory of her being a Faunus. Ears of some kind maybe?

Blake shut her book, making sure to mark the page with a napkin found on the table, and strutted towards the counter to pick up her hot drink. She gave Sun's innocent coworker a harsh glare and then returned to her seat without a word. She stayed there until her cup became empty and not a moment longer. 

This went on for the weeks to follow. Every other day, every afternoon, she would come in and order the same thing; a grande (...it's medium) size of the only tea the shop carried, chai. Sometimes Sun would "mix up" the order and make it a chai latte, which didn't seem to bother her too much. He also gave up on misspelling her name, because let's face it, there are only so many times he could mess up 'Blake'. So instead the monkey Faunus doodled hearts one day, "Xs" and "Os" on another, and three times he printed his cellphone number with "call me" written under it. 

After the first few days, Blake seemed to be opening up to Sun. She began to greet him with a "hello" and began to make small talk. She had asked him if his name was actually Sun (which he joking brought up that she didn't have a place to judge because Blake wasn't exactly a "Jane" name), and would crank jokes about how he had better not have been monkeying around too much. In not much time at all, Blake started staying longer and ordering other beverages just to walk up to the counter more often. Her grande tea became a venti. She would let Sun make recommendations. She even drank black coffee only for Sun to find out that she much preferred tea. The face she made from the intense bitterness brightened up his day, and caused him to laugh so hard he was forced to take his break. 

Now, after eight weeks of flirting, hinting, and intensely practicing his smolder in the mirror, Sun was finally going to officially ask Blake on a date. He had been kicked out of the bathroom by his roommate, Neptune, around the 3 hour mark of trying to woo his reflection. Sun was taking this super seriously, however. He knew Blake was way intense and studious so he took extra measures. His shirt was in dress code for once; tucked in with all the buttons fastened into place. His hair was spiked into style instead of his usual bed-head. He even strayed on some of Neptune's "lady magnet" cologne that smelled like, what the bottle called, "sexy manliness" with a hint of spearmint. He had been so caught up in his primping that he almost arrived late to work. Which was a good thing he didn't in the end because, he couldn't handle getting scolded by the shop's manager any more than he already had. 

Sun constantly checked his watch for the time so he would be ready mentally for her entrance. He wasn't usually nervous about these sort of things. He had asked out plenty of girls before. If he got the date, it went on from there and maybe lasted a month or so. If not, then it was no skin off his back. But this was Blake. She was different from other girls. She made him... antsy? He'd never really fallen for anyone before, like, for REALS fallen in love. And the fact that that his first real crush was Blake, the super serious, probably way too smart and out of his league type girl, made it that much more difficult. 

He suddenly realized that his normal approach wasn't going to cut it. He'd used his "charms" before but never on someone like Blake. She was... classy? Intimidating? Not just a gorgeous face? All of the above? He'd have to not only attempted a more 'mature' kind of charming (attempt brings the key word), but also be cleaver about it. 

But, he didn't have much time to think through a new game plan. Just then in the middle of his thoughts, Blake came into the shop looking as gorgeous as always. She walked up to the counter and ordered a chai latte, then casually made her way to her usual table. 

Sun stared at the cup for a while before finally writing one of the most cheesiest lines he could think of; "Is it just me or do you feel something brewing between us?" It was so bad. But, it was so bad that it was perfect. With a smirk, he made his way to deliver her drink personally instead of calling out her name as usual. All he did was place the latte in front of Blake and walk away. It wasn't until after a few casual sips that Blake finally noticed the corny pickup line on the side of her drink. She almost spat up hot chai latte from her sudden giggling. 

Taking out a pen from her purse, she scribbled on one of the tables napkins and took her leave. With a "come again" from the barista before the female Faunus vanished out the door, the cafe became still for all but a second. Sun hopped over the counter and to the table, retrieving the napkin with his manager's scolding in the background. The biggest, dumbest looking smile overcame Sun's face. On the cloth-like paper was written:

"I believe so. I love the way you espresso yourself."

Her number was scribbled underneath with a small cat doodle beside the message. For the rest of the day, Sun couldn't stop thinking of getting off work and calling up Blake. He also couldn't get over how she actually used such a lame pun.


End file.
